The purpose of this study is to examine the influence of socioeconomic status (SES) on resting sympathetic nervous system (SNS) activity, stress-induced cardiovascular reactivity, sodium excretion, and sodium sensitivity in Black females and males. It will also explore the interactive effects of a sodium load and chronic stress on acute vascular reactivity. We hope to demonstrate that exposure to chronic stress is associated with heightened resting SNS activity and altered sodium metabolism.